It is occasionally desired, particularly in the field of electrical connectors, to provide a positive structure for maintaining the parts of a connector in a mated condition. One prevalent method has involved the use of threaded bolts and nuts fitted through an appropriate section of the connectors. Other systems have relied on friction fit to hold the connector parts together; and others have employed various forms of locking tongues such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,199; 4,959,023; 4,938,710; 4,655,527; 4,370,013; and British Pat. No. 1,163,085.
While all of the prior art systems have provided some advantages, there are problems with many of them in certain instances. For example, while the bolt and nut approach is very secure, it is very time consuming and can be awkward if space is limited, such as in the engine compartment of an automobile. Under similar circumstances it would also be possible for friction-fit connectors to vibrate loose and, in the case of locking tongue connectors, it is sometimes difficult to tell when they are properly seated. Also, they are subject to unwanted disconnection in the event an operator inadvertently depresses the locking tongue.